


meadow at night

by YoshinaVanatala



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Late at Night, Original Character(s), Posted Elsewhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/YoshinaVanatala
Summary: Para jangkrik tak kunjung bosan memainkan iramanya, di mana seolah-olah tempat ini mendadak hanya dimiliki oleh kami berdua malam ini.(For Lily's Birthday)





	meadow at night

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter **Lily dari VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik **Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.
> 
> .
> 
>  _Drabble_ yang dikerjakan dengan _setting_ yang nyaris menyerupai keadaan penulis saat karya ini dibuat. Kecuali bagian cowok itu, hehee.
> 
> Pembaca bebas membayangkan siapa teman Lily di sini karena saya tidak begitu peduli dengan siapa dia dipasangkan, hmm.

Aku menarik napas dan tersadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan.

Bukan kebiasaanku sebenarnya untuk menempelkan kepala yang selalu kujaga kebersihannya ini pada permukaan tanah yang terjamin kotornya. Tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya. Aku senang berada di sini.

Aku menutup mata kembali, menyembunyikan kepingan safir milikku dari langit malam yang menjadi panggung kemegahan bintang. Satu tarikan napas membawa aroma rerumputan dan angin malam ke dalam rongga paru-paruku. Entah mengapa begitu menenangkan. Dadaku terasa amat damai tatkala jangkrik bersenandung penuh kedamaian.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar menikmatinya, Lily."

Aku perlahan menghadapi hamparan bintang lagi sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke sisi kananku. Dia rupanya ikut berbaring juga di sana. Mata kami pun beradu dalam hening. Kemudian aku menjawabnya, "Kamu juga."

Dia tertawa, terdengar lebih merdu dibandingkan orkestra malam hari yang tergelar di sekitar kami. Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku darinya bahkan saat dia menghentikan tawanya. Dia berbicara kembali, "Kamu suka berada di sini?"

Senyum tipis kuberikan padanya. Kujawab sejujur mungkin pertanyaannya tersebut, "Iya, suka kok."

Setelahnya, dia menggeser tangannya untuk membelai helaian pirangku. Aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menolak perlakuannya itu. Pemuda ini pintar sekali membuaiku dengan kata-kata dan perbuatannya.

—ya, kami ada di sini karena dia bilang dia mau merayakan ulang tahunku hari ini. Tapi dia bilang dompet dan rekeningnya sedang mengalami krisis global yang mengenaskan, jadi dia bertanya adakah hal sederhana yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hatiku.

Maka dari itu, di sinilah kami sekarang.

"Syukurlah!"

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, kemudian mendapati bahwa tangan kananku sedang menganggur. Lalu walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan dia menggenggamnya erat.

Oh, Tuhan.

"Udaranya dingin ya?"

Aku mengiyakan dengan pelan. Aku balas memegang tangannya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Aku... mau di sini sebentar lagi."

"Ohh, baiklah...."

Sepoi-sepoi angin kami abaikan sementara langit malam masih gemerlap di atas sana. Mereka menari-nari, riuh dengan kerlap-kerlipnya yang menakjubkan. Para jangkrik tak kunjung bosan memainkan iramanya, di mana seolah-olah tempat ini mendadak hanya dimiliki oleh kami berdua malam ini.


End file.
